


Follow your heart

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Suivre son coeur, parfois c'est impossible, mais peut-être que de temps en temps on a la chance de pouvoir le faire... faut juste savoir saisir l'opportunité, maintenant ou jamais !





	Follow your heart

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour  
> OS écrit pour un défi avec titre imposé : Follow your heart.   
> nombre de mots : max 5'000 (mais y en a pas autant dans ce texte)  
> Spoil : 1 perso saison 12  
> 2 pairings  
> Bonne lecture

Follow your heart

 

 

_Sam W :_

Les gens disaient, suis ton cœur, Sam. Fais ce qu’il te demande, tu en as le droit.

Si Sam n’avait écouté que son cœur, il n’aurait jamais suivi son frère pour partir à la recherche de son père, parce que ouais, s’il avait suivi son cœur, il serait resté auprès de Jessica, sa petite amie qu’il aimait tant.

Si Sam avait suivi son cœur, il aurait décroché très rapidement de la chasse pour retourner à ses études.

Si Sam avait suivi son cœur, il ne serait pas seul dans le bunker en ce moment.

S’il avait suivi son cœur, il serait marié, père de deux ou peut-être trois enfants qui lui ressembleraient un peu ou beaucoup. Il aurait une maison dans un quartier tranquille. Une voiture familiale à lui. Un chien, peut-être plusieurs.

S’il avait suivi son cœur, il ne serait pas là à attendre que son grand frère, aussi célibataire que lui, ne rentre après une chasse en solitaire. Il ne serait pas là, le nez plongé dans un bouquin de sortilèges pour enquêter dès le lendemain sur une affaire de foutues sorcières quelque part dans le Nebraska.

* * *

oo00oo

_Dean W :_

Une femme a dit à Dean assez récemment : suivez votre cœur.

C’était facile à dire pour elle. Elle ne devait pas sauver le monde des cauchemars vivants, elle. Elle était déjà âgée, elle. Elle avait déjà eu le droit de faire sa vie, elle. Mais lui… lui, il ne pouvait pas suivre son cœur comme il le voulait.  Ça aurait été égoïste. Et le monde, et les gens honnêtes, et Sam ?Que deviendrait Sam si Dean quittait la chasse, le bunker… tout ce qu’ils ont, pour simplement suivre son cœur ? Il lui en voudrait. Il le détesterait de l’abandonner ainsi pour ne se préoccuper que de ce que son cœur exige.

Parce que le cœur de Dean, bien sûr qu’il a des rêves, des envies, des désirs. Bien sûr qu’il rêve d’une vie loin des horreurs. Bien sûr qu’il a envie d’une maison dans un quartier calme et d’une routine rassurante. Bien sûr qu’il éprouve le désir de trouver une personne avec qui il aimerait passer sa vie. Bien sûr qu’il voudrait ne pas être sur la route en pleine nuit, les habits couverts de sang, conduisant rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer au bunker, se doucher, et espérer dormir un peu avant de repartir. Alors pour ce qui était de suivre son cœur, elle pouvait aller se faire foutre la vieille, ce sera jamais possible pour lui.

* * *

oo00oo

_C_ _astiel :_

Castiel l’a entendue un jour cette phrase. Suis ton cœur.

Sur le principe, il était d’accord, sauf qu’un ange n’est pas censé avoir de cœur. Un ange n’est pas censé ressentir d’émotions. Pourtant, lui, il le sait maintenant, il ressent des émotions. La peine, la joie, la mélancolie, l’amitié… et l’amour aussi. Ça a mis du temps pour le dernier, mais Castiel a finit par comprendre ce qu’était l’amour. Ce que ça représente et comment ça se ressent. Même si au départ, il n’avait pas été créé avec la capacité de le ressentir. Chuter le lui a finalement appris.

Mais Castiel a appris aussi que ce n’est pas parce qu’on aime et qu’on veut une personne auprès de soi, qu’on peut suivre son cœur comme on le voudrait. Ce n’est pas si simple, malheureusement et puis, suivre son cœur, quand la personne qu’on aime n’est pas sur la même longueur d’ondes que nous, cela s’avère impossible. Et ça, ange ou pas, Castiel l’avait bien compris. Alors, suis ton cœur, c’était une phrase que Castiel espérait ne plus jamais entendre.

* * *

oo00oo

_Sam W :_

Dean venait de rentrer, fatigué, sur les nerfs. Il avait dit bonsoir et était parti se doucher puis se coucher sans plus attendre. Sam avait soupiré. C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son cœur à l’époque, et qu’il regrettait de ne pas désormais pouvoir davantage l’écouter qu’à l’époque. Parce que tout plaquer, laisser Dean se démerder tout seul, laisser le monde courir à sa perte, il ne pouvait pas l’envisager. Alors même s’il aurait maintenant aimé pouvoir suivre son cœur, c’était une idée trop égoïste. Pourtant il aurait aimé partir, pouvoir se façonner la vie de ses rêves. Aimer une femme sans avoir peur chaque jour de la perdre parce qu’elle aussi devait chasser. La voir plus souvent que juste quelques heures par ci par là entre deux chasses. C’était trop dur. Trop énervant. Trop peu de temps passé avec elle et en plus, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dean.

Son grand frère avait trop le sens du sacrifice dès qu’il s’agissait de son petit frère. Il lui aurait dit d’aller faire sa vie, mais Sam ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Ça n’aurait pas été juste.

Sauver le monde lui incombait à lui autant qu’à Dean.

* * *

oo00oo

_Dean W :_

Calme, silence… matelas moelleux, chaleur d’une chambre rien qu’à lui. Ça lui faisait plaisir et ça lui faisait du bien. L’intimité lui plaisait, même si Dean avait adoré partager une chambre de motel avec Sam pendant des années, c’était bon d’être seul. Pouvoir se laisser aller quand il le voulait. Ne pas devoir se taire ou se cacher pour se détendre ou prendre un peu de plaisir. Ne pas devoir faire attention à celui qui dormait à côté de lui et qui n’était autre que son petit frère qui ignorait encore tant de choses concernant son aîné. Des choses qu’il prévoyait de ne jamais lui révéler.

Dean soupira et posa sa main sur son ventre douloureux. Une créature lui avait donné un bon coup de griffes à cet endroit et du sang avait coulé, salissant son t-shirt gris. Un de moins dans son armoire. Heureusement, il en avait encore quantités d’autres. Il se détendit, fermant les yeux et laissa glisser sa main vers son nombril, puis se massa une cuisse et l’autre parce que c’était aussi un peu douloureux à cet endroit. Les chasses semblaient être de plus en plus physiques , demandaient de plus en plus d’énergie. Dean voulut se retourner mais un gémissement douloureux lui échappa.

\- Bordel !

La griffure de cette saloperie faisait plus mal que prévu et son nouveau t-shirt tout propre fut taché lui aussi. Voilà, fallait qu’il se relève pour s’occuper de ça, maintenant. Le chasseur grogna, alluma la lumière sur sa table de nuit et retira son t-shirt pendant qu’il se dirigeait vers le lavabo. Si Castiel avait été au bunker, il l’aurait soigné en moins d’une seconde.

* * *

oo00oo

_Castiel :_

Castiel enfonça sa lame angélique dans le cœur d’une de ses sœurs. Un ange du nom de Marielle. Encore un autre ange qui tombait sous sa lame parce qu’elle avait voulu l’attaquer… Il n’en pouvait plus de tuer des anges. De tuer, tout court, à dire vrai. Tout ce sang, toute cette culpabilité. Il en aurait bien vomi s’il avait pu le faire. C’était dur à supporter, cette guerre permanente entre les anges et lui. Pourtant, ils avaient fait partie de la même famille pendant si longtemps.

Castiel soupira, se releva, rangea sa lame dans sa manche et regarda autour de lui. Il n’était pas très loin du bunker, il fallait qu’il rentre. C’était là-bas qu’il habitait maintenant. Sam et Dean lui avaient donné une chambre, il s’y était installé. Il l’aimait bien.

Et puis, peut-être que Sam et Dean avaient besoin de lui cette nuit. Peut-être pour une chasse ou pour des soins.

Il partit en direction de sa voiture.

* * *

oo00oo

_Sam W :_

Sam s’était couché. Puisque Castiel n’était pas là et que Dean était directement allé se coucher en rentrant, il n’avait rien à faire, ça ne servait à rien de rester debout. Il s’étira dans son lit, mit ses mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit dès que son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il l’attrapa et un sourire détendit les traits de son visage. C’était un message de la femme qu’il aimait et ça, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle était à Lebanon alors Sam lui dit de passer au bunker, elle aurait un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Peut-être avec lui, s’il se sentait enfin capable de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. S’il s’en donnait le droit, surtout.

Sam sortit de son lit, et quitta sa chambre. Il attendrait sa belle dans l’entrée du bunker, histoire d’être la première personne qu’elle verrait en entrant.

* * *

oo00oo

_Dean W :_

Dean termina son dernier point de suture, coupa le fil, jeta les déchets à la poubelle et rangea le matériel, puis il prit un gorgée d’alcool fort et retourna dans son lit en faisant gaffe à ne pas faire sauter les points.

Comme la blessure saignait encore, il ne remit pas de t-shirt. À quoi bon ? Deux de niqués pour la soirée, ça suffisait amplement.

Il s’allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt, parce les morts, le sang, les monstres se matérialisaient dans ses pensées, comme c’était le cas très souvent, trop souvent à son goût. Fallait ravaler tout ça et ne plus y penser. Être persuadé de faire tout ça pour le bien et ne pas se sentir coupable d’avoir du sang sur les mains depuis tant d’années. Quand tu faisais ce job, c’était une obligation de penser ainsi, pas le choix de faire autrement si tu tenais vraiment à vivre. Soit tu ravalais tes scrupules et tu vivais avec, soit tu te faisais sauter le caisson d’une balle et on n’en parlait plus. Mais se tirer une balle n’était même pas une option pour un Winchester. Par fierté, premièrement, mais aussi par peur de revenir à la vie contre son gré. C’est là aussi que, suis ton cœur, était une phrase de merde. Impossible de choisir.

* * *

oo00oo

_Castiel :_

Castiel poussa la porte du bunker et s’étonna de voir Sam se lever d’un bond de sa chaise.

\- Ah, Cas’, c’est toi, dit-il simplement en se rasseyant lentement.

\- Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, dit Castiel en descendant l’escalier.

\- C’est pas ça, j’attendais quelqu’un. Je savais pas que tu allais revenir ici.

\- Je peux partir si je dérange.

Sam le scruta quelques secondes.

\- Tu es chez toi aussi.

\- Est-ce que Dean est ici ? demanda Castiel, sentant sa grâce frissonner doucement d’appréhension mais aussi d’impatience.

\- Il est rentré tout à l’heure, mais je pense qu’il dort.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Il avait du sang sur ses habits, mais je ne sais pas si c’était le sien ou non.

\- Je vais aller le voir, annonça Castiel et il laissa Sam seul dans la grande salle pour se diriger rapidement vers les chambres. Il s’arrêta devant la porte de celle de Dean et hésita, mal à l’aise. Pouvait-il déranger le chasseur ? Avait-il envie de le voir ? Il se décida à frapper un coup contre le bois épais et poussa la porte lentement.

* * *

oo00oo

_Sam W :_

Sam se leva de sa chaise quand la porte de bunker s’ouvrit et son cœur fut empli de joie. Il sourit sans le contrôler et regarda la jeune femme qui descendait l’escalier lentement. Elle avait des brins d’herbe dans ses cheveux, de la terre sur ses habits et du sang sur les mains.

\- Hey, la chasse a été dure, signa Sam tout en parlant à la jeune femme.

\- Très pénible, répondit-elle en signant en même temps avec ses mains.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, dit Sam, doucement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Eileen était enfin là, c’était le moment de se lancer. C’était le moment de suivre son cœur, comme les gens disaient.

\- Tu as peut-être envie de te doucher, dit simplement Sam et il se maudit d’être aussi lâche.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, l’air déçu, dépité. Peut-être s’attendait-elle à autre chose de la part de Sam ?

Se pouvait-il qu’elle attendait vraiment autre chose de sa part ?

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres et des douches, mais Sam la rattrapa et après un échange de regards tendres, il l’embrassa doucement en la serrant contre lui. Elle était chasseuse après tout, et elle était parfaite. Il l’aimait, elle semblait l’aimer aussi. Ce n’était pas le moment de laisser filer la femme parfaite. Suivre son cœur, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Et ce fut maintenant !

* * *

oo00oo

_Dean W :_

Dean releva le torse lentement quand il vit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir lentement et il sentit une chaleur l’envahir quand il constata que c’était Castiel qui entrait.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit l’ange en fermant la porte.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Tu es blessé, dit Castiel en venant vers Dean rapidement.

Le chasseur baissa la tête vers son ventre et grimaça.

\- Ouais, une saloperie de bestiole griffue. Je vais m’en remettre.

Castiel s’assit au bord du lit et son regard bleu plongea dans celui de Dean. Le chasseur déglutit et ancra son regard dans celui de l’être céleste.

\- Je vais te soigner, annonça Castiel et Dean s’attendit à ce que l’ange pose un doigt sur son front, mais il posa sa main entière sur sa blessure, et Dean grimaça quand celle-ci se mit à lui chauffer la peau.

Castiel retira sa main et Dean replongea son regard vert dans celui céruléen de l’ange.

\- Merci Cas’, dit-il, reconnaissant, se sentant tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Même la tension dans ses cuisses avait disparu.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre, annonça Castiel en se levant du lit.

\- Attends, Castiel, dit Dean précipitamment et l’ange se retourna vers lui.

* * *

oo00oo

_Castiel :_

\- Attends, Castiel, dit Dean précipitamment et l’ange se retourna vers lui.

\- As-tu encore besoin de moi ? demanda Castiel, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean se leva et fit face à Castiel, ancrant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- P-pas vraiment, bredouilla le chasseur, mal à l’aise.

Il savait qu’il devait le faire maintenant. Le retenir maintenant, sinon, il n’en aurait plus jamais le courage. S’il fallait suivre son cœur, c’était le moment ou jamais.

\- Dors avec moi, Cas’, dit simplement le chasseur et l’ange fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne dors pas, Dean, je suis un-

Mais Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase, elle resta coincée dans sa gorge parce que Dean l’avait tiré contre lui en agrippant sa cravate et le serrait désormais dans ses bras comme s’il n’allait jamais le lâcher.

\- Reste ! Au moins une fois. J’ai besoin de toi.

Castiel sentit un frisson parcourir son corps humain et faire vibrer sa grâce. C’était si doux qu’un petit gémissement lui échappa et il prit Dean dans ses bras à son tour. Il serra le chasseur contre lui, comme s’il n’allait plus jamais le lâcher.

\- J’ai besoin de toi, Dean, dit-il simplement.

Ce n’était pas un ‘‘je t’aime’’ mais pour eux, ça faisait le même effet. Castiel connaissait assez Dean pour savoir qu’il ne dirait jamais ‘’je t’aime’’ mais toujours, ‘’j’ai besoin de toi’’. C’était sa façon de le dire et ça convenait à Castiel.

L’ange se détacha de Dean qui paniqua l’espace d’une demi-seconde.

* * *

oo00oo

_Sam W :_

Sam se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain par Eileen, tout en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, dit la jeune femme en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas donner l’impression de m’imposer dans ta vie, ici.

\- J’avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, alors je n’ai rien dit, mais ce soir… j’ai pensé que c’était le bon moment.

\- C’était le bon moment, sourit la jeune femme. Parfois, il faut suivre ce que notre cœur nous dit, même si on a peur. Tu as peur ?

\- D’être un danger pour toi, oui. De te perdre, oui.

\- Tout ça pourrait arriver même si tu n’étais pas un chasseur et que je n’étais pas une chasseuse. Notre travail n’a rien à voir avec tout ça.

Sam regarda Eileen dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait raison. Être chasseur ne changeait rien, les peurs étaient après tout les mêmes pour un couple ‘’normal’’. Pourquoi avait-il temps attendu avant d’oser faire le pas ? C’était idiot. Il avait pris le risque qu’Eileen meure avant de prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu’il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Eileen, que dirais-tu si je te propose de m’épouser ?

\- Je dis, oui !

Sam sourit, Eileen aussi et tous deux se déshabillèrent lentement puis entrèrent dans la douche, ensemble.

* * *

oo00oo

_Dean et Castiel :_

Castiel ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, rapidement, un peu trop brutalement de peur que le chasseur ne recule. Il recula ensuite et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de Dean.

\- Je veux rester, dit-il simplement et Dean l’invita à se coucher dans le lit avec lui.

L’ange ne retira aucun de ses habits. Il s’allongea simplement sur le lit et Dean s’allongea à côté de lui, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

S’il fallait que Castiel suive son cœur, au moins une fois, c’était le moment, maintenant.

\- Je veux rester pour toujours, Dean, si tu es d’accord, murmura-t-il une fois que le chasseur eut éteint la lampe de chevet. Et une main d’homme se glissa alors dans la sienne.

\- Je veux que tu restes, toujours, répondit Dean en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 

oo00oo

 

Dean, Castiel, Sam et Eileen prenaient leur déjeuner dans la petite cuisine du bunker.

Sam et Eilenn s’étaient passé la bague au doigt quelques semaines plus tôt et Dean avait proposé à Castiel de se marier avec lui un de ces quatre. Castiel avait dit oui, restait à trouver un moment de calme pour passer par cette étape. Pour le moment, les quatre habitants du bunker se levèrent ensemble, sortirent de la cuisine et Dean et Castiel se dirigèrent dans leur chambre pendant que Sam et Eileen rejoignaient la leur.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre quinze minutes plus tard dans le garage. Sam, Dean et Eilenn, avec chacun un sac de voyage sur l’épaule.

\- On est prêts ? demanda Sam ?

Dean montra son pistolet fétiche coincé dans la ceinture de son jean, Castiel sortit sa lame angélique de sa manche, Eileen exhiba les pistolets cachés dans les poches intérieures de son blouson et Sam brandit un fusil chargé de gros sel.

Ils étaient prêts et plus heureux qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été.

Suivre son cœur, au final, ça pouvait avoir du bon, seulement, parfois, fallait juste pas trop en demander et faire des sacrifices. Personne n’abandonnerait la chasse pour le moment, et ça, ils le savaient tous les quatre. Parce que, écouter son cœur, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire oser être complètement égoïste, juste un peu, juste pour être un peu plus heureux, ça suffisait à faire un bonheur presque complet.

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère que vous avez aimé ce os.   
> à bientôt   
> KitsuneA


End file.
